


Toi et moi pour la vie

by LunaQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Cute, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: L'histoire d'un garçon perdu et d'un pirate qui finissent par réaliser combien ils tiennent l'un à l'autre.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Captain Hook | Killian Jones
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	Toi et moi pour la vie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/gifts).



> Joyeux Noël, amour, j'espère que ça te plaira ! <3

Il était une fois un garçon perdu et un pirate.

Deux amis qui s'aimaient davantage qu'ils ne voulaient bien le reconnaître, mais qui passaient leur temps à se disputer et à se repousser et à enfouir leurs sentiments au plus profond de leur cœur rongé par la solitude. Deux hommes qui ne savaient même pas comment être amis et qui rêvaient d'être bien plus que cela. Deux étrangers éloignés par le temps et les épreuves, par les autres et surtout par eux-mêmes. Deux ombres se tournant le dos mais se tendant la main.

Parce qu'ils avaient beau prétendre se détester, ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre. Ils savaient que leur âme partageaient la même peine, le même fardeau. Qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre, pas besoin de se regarder pour se voir, pas besoin d'écouter pour entendre. Leur détresse se mêlait, s'entremêlait, s'enlaçait jusque dans leurs os. C'était viscéral, même s'ils avaient voulu l'ignorer, ils en auraient été incapables. Aussi, le jour où ils se retrouvèrent séparés une bonne fois pour toutes, ils crurent en mourir.

De chagrin. De douleur. De désespoir.

Ils réalisèrent alors – bien sûr qu'ils le réalisèrent, maintenant qu'il était trop tard, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient perdus, maintenant qu'ils ne se reverraient jamais – ils réalisèrent tous les mots qu'ils auraient voulu se dire, tous ceux qu'ils avaient failli se dire des dizaines de fois sans jamais oser, sans jamais avoir le courage, tous ceux qui se bousculaient sous leur crâne en une danse perpétuelle et qui ne trouveraient jamais leur chemin jusqu'à l'être aimé. Tous ces mots voués à s'entrechoquer sans jamais sortir.

Ces mots condamnés au silence.

Et le silence, justement, les enveloppa dans ses bras d'acier, durant ce qui leur sembla être une éternité.

.

― Toi et moi pour la vie, ça te dit ?

Mais ils s'étaient retrouvés. Pas tout à fait de la manière qu'ils avaient imaginé, mais cela n'avait plus réellement d'importance aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils étaient de nouveau réunis. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, exactement comme autrefois.

Neal avait roulé des yeux. Le sourire on ne peut plus satisfait de Killian était tout bonnement insupportable et il avait envie de le frapper. Vraiment. Il avait envie de le cogner jusqu'à s'en briser les os, jusqu'à s'en déchirer la peau. Mais, au lieu de cela, il serra les dents – et les poings – et fit volte-face.

Pourquoi cela devait-il être si douloureux, d'aimer quelqu'un ?

Peut-être parce que ce quelqu'un en personne était un pirate, parce qu'il était son ami et parce qu'il ne serait jamais plus que cela. Même s'il s'amusait parfois à le draguer, le charrier d'une façon qui aurait pu être plus que simplement amicale, mais qui n'était au final rien d'autre qu'un jeu.

Un jeu qui blessait chaque fois un peu plus le cœur de Neal.

― J'étais sérieux, tu sais.

― Ah parce que ça t'arrive, à toi, d'être sérieux ? Première nouvelle.

― C'est rare, mais... ouais, ça m'arrive. Ça a d'ailleurs souvent tendance à m'arriver quand je suis avec toi.

― Je sais pas comment je dois le prendre ça.

― Comme un signe, sans doute.

Le sourire du pirate n'avait plus rien de satisfait ou d'agaçant ou même d'insupportable. Il était juste timide et léger. Et sincère. Neal se surprit à avoir envie de l'embrasser et de le cogner tout à la fois. Il lui en voulait tellement de lui faire ressentir toutes ces choses qu'il ne comprenait pas, qu'il n'avait aucune envie de comprendre et qui le torturaient jour et nuit. Il lui en voulait d'être aussi beau, aussi drôle, aussi adorablement stupide. Aussi lui. Il lui en voulait de l'avoir laissé tomber amoureux de lui sans rien faire, quand bien même il n'en savait rien.

Il s'en voulait d'être tombé dans le piège – un piège aux yeux bleus envoûtants et au sourire ravageur – avec autant de facilité.

― Alors, reprit Killian devant le silence de son ami, toi et moi…

― Pour la vie, ouais, j'ai compris.

― Ça te dit ?

Comment pouvait-il seulement envisager de refuser ? Il se voyait déjà le regretter, il pouvait déjà sentir la brûlure qui le consumerait lorsqu'ils réaliseraient tous deux que c'était une mauvaise idée, qu'ils n'aurait jamais dû. Lorsqu'ils s'éloigneraient, immanquablement, et qu'ils se perdraient de vue. Une seconde fois. La douleur qui l'étreignait en cet instant ne serait rien, alors, comparée à celle qui ne manquerait pas de le dévorer de l'intérieur.

Il soupira.

― C'est mon père qui va être ravi.

Le rire de Killian quand il se pencha pour embrasser le coin de ses lèvres s'insinua dans ses veines en un poison sucré.

.

― Attends. Laisse-moi faire.

Neal attrapa le poignet de Killian et, le plus délicatement du monde, entreprit de retirer son crochet. Le mariage devait avoir lieu dans moins de trente minutes et aucun d'eux n'était prêt. Le pirate s'escrimait avec sa prothèse depuis des heures, d'abord pour enfiler sa chemise et maintenant sa veste, avec laquelle il avait de toute façon fini par abandonner devant sa résistance entêtée. Quant à l'ancien garçon perdu, sa cravate pendait négligemment autour de son cou, les premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche ouverts sur sa peau pâle et moite d'appréhension.

La séparation qu'il avait cru inévitable n'était jamais arrivée.

Ou, du moins, n'était pas encore arrivée, il ne savait pas exactement quelle formule utiliser. Pour sûr, elle ne semblait pas se profiler à l'horizon et, s'il en était le plus heureux des hommes, il était aussi au comble de la peur. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu et souhaité dans sa vie était en train de se produire. Tout ce qui avait un jour été brisé était en train de se reconstruire.

Les morceaux de son âme se recollaient alors qu'il n'avait jamais cru cela possible.

― Je croyais que ça portait malheur de voir le marié avant la cérémonie.

― J'y peux rien si tu n'es pas fichu de t'habiller tout seul.

― Dit-il alors qu'il ne sait pas nouer sa cravate avec ses deux mains valides.

― Je t'emmerde, Killian.

Ce dernier éclata de rire et l'attira dans une étreinte si serrée que son parfum envahit tous ses sens et les mit sens dessus-dessous.

― Serre-moi, murmura-t-il à son oreille de sa voix basse et rauque.

Neal déglutit, mais refréna l'envie furieuse qu'il avait d'enrouler ses bras autour de l'homme.

― Je peux pas, répondit-il à la place. Je suis pas sûr d'être capable de te lâcher après.

― J'ai pas l'intention de te lâcher non plus.

― Bon, tu me laisses t'aider, oui ou non ?

― Oui, monsieur.

Killian se mit au garde-à-vous, semblable à un bon soldat, tandis que Neal réussit enfin à lui enfiler sa veste et à remettre son crochet en place. Les yeux bleus erraient sur son visage concentré, il le sentait, était quelque peu mal à l'aise, ses pommettes virant au cramoisi, mais fit un effort incommensurable pour ne pas les croiser. Pour ne pas s'y noyer. Parce qu'alors cela marquerait sa fin. La fin de sa raison. Et il en avait encore besoin pour aujourd'hui.

Il en avait besoin pour marcher le long de l'allée, s'avancer vers l'autel et épouser cet homme insupportable qui glissait ses doigts sous le col de sa chemise.

― À mon tour de t'aider, on dirait.

Il acquiesça simplement alors que Killian se débrouilla pour nouer sa cravate d'une seule main en quelques minutes. Il était définitivement plus doué que lui, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Cela lui faisait une bonne excuse pour apprécier le frôlement tiède de sa main et frais de son crochet contre sa peau.

― Je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller. On les a suffisamment fait attendre.

Neal attrapa le bras que son amant lui tendait et le suivit, nerveux, mais plus heureux que jamais.

En lui jetant un coup d'œil à la dérobée, il put constater que le même bonheur resplendissait sur les traits de Killian et son sourire s'intensifia.

.

Il était une fois un garçon perdu et un pirate.

Deux amis qui s'étaient un jour trouvés, puis perdus, puis retrouvés.

Deux amants qui avaient mis du temps à le réaliser.

Deux âmes-sœurs qui venaient de se dire « oui » sans même hésiter.

**Author's Note:**

> Défis de l'Enfer de Dante utilisés :
> 
> Si tu l'oses : Piège  
> Collectionner les POPs : Pirate : écrire sur un pirate ou sur quelqu'un qui commet des actes illégaux   
> Cap ou pas cap : écrire un texte dans lequel Crochet galère à enfiler son costume de mariage à cause de son crochet   
> Les 200 citations de Contes des Royaumes : « Il était une fois. »  
> Expressions de notre fleuriste : Cinquante-quatrième expression de notre fleuriste : - Serre moi. - Je peux pas… (Tim Burton)   
> Prompt du jour : "Toi et moi pour la vie, ça te dit ?"   
> Qui est-ce : écrire sur Neal  
> Foire aux personnages : Neal Cassidy   
> Foire aux couples : Hook / Neal  
> Alphabet des personnages : N : Neal Cassidy  
> Alphabet des thèmes : M : Mariage  
> Foire aux folles actions : Se marier  
> Défis de Sarah et Voirloup : écrire le mariage de votre perso  
> 1001 situations : Un personnage A aide un personnage B à nouer un nœud papillon ou une cravate   
> Foire aux baisers : Un baiser d'un pirate


End file.
